


Recycling Bin

by ChronicNailspitter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Reader - Freeform, Androids Without Skin, Angst, Angst with sort of Happy Ending I guess, Bad Ending, Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Character Death, Depressing, F/M, Heavy Angst, Past Abuse, Ralph (Detroit: Become Human) Deserved Better, Ralph (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Ralph (Detroit: Become Human) is too innocent for this, Ralph (Detroit: Become Human) just wants to be loved, Reader Insert, Reader is an android, many character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicNailspitter/pseuds/ChronicNailspitter
Summary: (Y/n) gets thrown into the camp after getting caught with Ralph in the squat.Tbh this is really fucking sad. Possible triggers, if you are particularly susceptible to these kinds of works, proceed with caution I don’t want to trigger any stresses. :,)





	1. Humility

**Author's Note:**

> Im really trying to look for things that probably arent there, but I am trying to break down layers of Ralph’s character and see how to write him accurately. Idk though oof i read something about how he knew Alice was an Android from the start and just played along with Kara’s “delusion” to just make friends with her and how his third person speaking habit is to cope with his past abuse, stress, and loneliness and when he says “i dont know” and “humans eat dead animals, i know that!” It (supposedly) means he emotionally works up and sort of forgets his coping mechanism and that just made my heart just yeet so oof

Mouths agape, tears pricking in eyes, our feet rumbled underneath us against the engine of the truck carrying the load of us. I searched for comfort in the android beside me, LED flashing bright red. 

“What are they going to do to us?” A shaky voice quivered in front of me, a pit in my equivalent of a stomach dropped. 

A sharp turn pulled us all to one side of the truck with its momentum. My mind raced, all our minds raced. What are you supposed to think about when you are going to die?

I thought of my android companion, Ralph. I hoped he was alive, but I knew deep inside my coding he was already dead. 

Humans have no mercy for those who are different. They made us in their image and then blamed us instead of themselves. The humans are our creator and now our demise, like an abortion. 

Another WR600 stand next to me, his composure is stiff and calm, however his LED flashed red. His stress levels were at a deadly 74.3%. 

It was frightening to see such a familiar lovely face not adorned with the blue burns and patches of white. The WR600 haunted me, it was like Ralph was here with me, but he felt so distant, far away now. 

“Excuse me,” I said, tapping the WR600 on his shoulder. 

Hazel Visual Processors glanced over as his head turned to face me. 

“What is your name?” I asked. 

“My name is Roman.” The WR600 replied back, cocking his head ever so slightly as if confused, “Why?”

“You are the same model as someone I love.” I answered. “That was damaged permanently by humans.” 

Roman just stared into me emptily yet with some other emotion like a mixture of rage and woe.  
“He is probably dead by now.” My mechanical voice turned a little shaky as lubricant stung my eyes. 

“These clothes are the only thing left of him now.” I continued, spilling more than I should have to this stranger that seemed so familiar.

“I am sorry.” The android said before turning forward again, closing his eyes to idle, watching a silent tear trail down his cheek but never falling from his face.

My feeble attempts to find comfort were to no avail. 

A sudden stop caused my heart to pound as my thirium became tainted with heat and it needed to be regulated. 

 

Metallic swirling emitted from the door that was yanked open by military men in bulky black suits. 

“Put your hands behind your head!” A boisterously heavy built man shouted, causing me to jump so slightly, but just enough to alarm Roman beside me. 

I threw my hands behind my head in fear of what the humans would do to me. For the first time I was Ralph. I was a cornered animal just as he was. 

The force of the wind and the depressurization of the truck’s cabin knocked the first in line back a bit, particles of snow getting in my Visual Processors. 

“Get out and line up.” Screamed one of the Soldiers that I was unable to pinpoint his location. 

Fright showed itself on all of the Androids’ faces as they began to file out. 

My steps faltered, I couldn’t bring myself to walk for I knew I was going to die. 

My steps only hurried when one of the Soldiers to my left stomped and said firmly, “That’s an order.”

I couldn’t shake the feeling of frustration at his patronization and sort of inadvertent mocking. 

Snow crunched under my feet as I walked forward, hands intertwined behind my cranium. 

The Androids’ fearful expressions reminded me of the damaged WR600 I had come to love. 

I remembered when I arrived at the squat after running away from my owner. The WR600 pounced at me from behind and clenched a rusty knife in his ragged hand, his breathing rushed and his eyes enraged with fear until he noticed my urgently blinking red LED.

“Oh, she’s an Android, Ralph.” He said, confusing me as to why he spoke in third person.

“Please, don’t hurt me.” I gasped as he let his unceasing grip off of my shoulder and knife weilding hand fall to his side in a way to show at least the tiniest bit of trust to one of his own kind. 

Something about his demeanor changed when I begged for mercy, like he related to my fear. His head hung low from his neck in guilt, like a child knowing he’s done something wrong. 

“Ralph is sorry, he is frightened of visitors. Visitors are very bad.” 

His neck raised and turned to the side to bask in the sickly pale light of a street lamp. 

“Look what they did to Ralph.” 

I took in the ghastly sight of the left side of his face that was now visible. The blue gashes ran along his cheek and brow. Melted skin revealed white patches of his true self. 

Looking upon a damaged fellow Android struck pity in my newly deviant heart.

I raised my hands in defense, “I won’t hurt you, Ralph.” 

“That is your name, right? Ralph?”

Only my LED faded to yellow when a smile twitched onto his face and he he began to childishly hop around, his sudden change of uncontrolled emotion had startled me. “Yes, Ralph is his name! His name is Ralph!” He panted excitedly and exuberantly, his heart beating quickly in the presence of another Android. “Ralph hasn’t seen anyone in a very long time! Ralph is happy!” 

I was snapped out of my replaying memories by a soldier telling me to walk into a tent. 

Soles of my shoes compressed into the ground with each step toward the entrance. 

 

Wet splashes of melted snow hit the concrete flooring in the tent. 

My hands raised still, another bulky soldier stood infront of the exit. Looking past him, I saw androids lined up, their skin absent. 

“Come on, deactivate your skin.” 

I hesitated. Frightened to show myself, I held my breath, fingertips shaking from my nerves. 

Flicking a mechanism in my LED caused my earthy skin to retract and melt away to show my white plastic for all to see. 

“Take off your clothes and throw them in the bin.” 

My face twitched at this, but I had no other choice. I wanted to remain alive for just the slim possibility I may see Ralph again. 

Shedding the layer of my clothes, I shuddered; not in cold, but in humiliation.

Nervously, I threw my clothes into the trash, never to be seen again. The smell of the squat that had come to comfort me was gone. 

My naked and true self was forced out for all to see. 

“Line up.” The soldier demanded. 

 

I wandered out into the line, watching the anxious fidgets of the others, my arms covering myself for no other reason than it felt wrong. 

 

“Ralph has seen some rough times, yes Ralph has seen to rough times. Ralph doesn’t want to talk about them, no, no. Terrible. Ralph isn’t pure anymore. Ralph didn’t want to kill that cat, but the humans still made him do it anyways. Ralph didn’t want to. No he didn’t want to hurt that little girls dog, but the humans forced Ralph to do it. Yes, they made Ralph kill many animals, most the humans ate, but some they did not.

Ralph would ramble on to himself to what I would assume to cope with his past. Falling further into deviancy, I stood and listened to his story. 

Humans are absolutely evil, especially those who forced him to do terrible things.

“Ralph was terribly sad when the girl found her dog, all torn up like that. Ralph cried, and he cried when he ran away from the humans.”

The wooden floor creaked under Ralph’s boots as he adjusted his stance to look at me as I sat stiffly. 

“Ralph wants to know the girl’s name.” His hazel eye redirecting itself to me, the other damaged one following due to the muscle memory, but not quite enough. 

“(Y/n).” I paused, quite on edge around the unstable Android. “My name is (Y/n).”

“(Y/n) is her name, Ralph. (Y/n) will be Ralph’s friend?”

Unable to answer, I only let out small croaks as I tried to say something, but no words could come.

“I-I” I began, yet his hopeful and cheery gait fell hollow and disappointed as my answer was delayed.

“Ralph, I-”

He looked up, hoping a late answer. 

“Thank you, Ralph. For letting me stay.”

Ralph’s mouth twitched, a small grain of hope still left. 

“(Y/n) is still thinking. Ralph hopes she will be his friend.” 

“Ralph has some things he must do. He wishes to spend time with (Y/n), but he must go.”

 

“We don’t have all fucking day.” A soldier firmly said, pushing the gun he bared into my back to push me forward into the fence. 

Stumbling into the fence, the gate closed thunderously behind me. Pale white Androids stood all around, idly, wondering if they were going to be the next ones to be called. 

If possibly, by any chance, I searched for at least someone I knew, or at least the WR600 I had just met on the truck.

I looked through the faces of many. Until I saw a familiar face. A WR600 with a red LED, had his face turned, left side obscured. 

“Ralph?” I called running towards the Android. He turned his head only for me to see he was barren of any scarring, my heart slowing. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.” 

I backed away from the grief stricken Android, turning my head around to search for anyone. 

“There is an Android over there, his name is Ralph.” The Android pointed across crowd.

“I'm guessing that’s who you are looking for.”

I fixed my gaze in the direction the WR600 pointed me, to see a twitchy familiar figure. 

“Ralph?!” I shouted, over the crowd. 

Ralph’s head turned upon hearing me, his ghastly afraid eyes searching until he found me. 

I passed through the crowd, pushing other ls softly so I could slip between the others. 

“No no no.” I heard Ralph say. 

I bounded over to the Android. 

“Ralph, I-”

I was still at a loss for words, like that first night we met. 

“(Y/n) shouldn’t be here. No no no, Ralph knew humans were bad. Ralph doesn’t want to die, Ralph doesn’t want (Y/n) to die.” He couldn’t remain still, hyperventilating in the process of his panicked words. 

“Ralph. Please, breathe.” I tried to calm him as the drone headed our way. Frightened wheezing came from his throat only stronger and stronger with each syllable he pronounced.

“Ralph hoped (Y/n) escaped. It’s such a pity, oh yes, such a pity. Ralph doesn’t want (Y/n) to die. Ralph never wanted his friend to die. It would be a pity.” 

“Do not move and remain silent. Obey now.” The drone’s pre-recorded message sounded as the light turned red on Ralph’s white, blank face. Fearful eyes fell upon the hovering weapon as Ralph speedily begged for our lives.

“Ralph killed a few people, but it was in self defense. Yes it was in self defense, self defense. He didn’t want the humans to hurt (Y/n) or Ralph again. Can’t the humans see Ralph begging for his life? Well what’s a life without (Y/n) anyways? Ralph would rather die than be alone again.” His voice rattling as his breath grew weary in his fake lungs, a cracking in his voice as his words came rambling faster and faster.

“Ralph, please, look at me,” my hands came up to his cheeks and redirected his attention away from the drone above, “Breathe. It’s okay. Do what it says.” I tried to softly speak to comfort him. 

Ralph’s hands came up to my arms fearfully to clasp onto tightly, his lips quivering as he stilled. His mouth opening as if trying to say something, but throat unable to produce a sound. His observant eyes tried to look up, but I held him still, my two green eyes racing between the deeply set and hollow hazel eye and the damaged inky one. 

I watched as the artificial pupils expanded and contracted rapidly in urgency, the LED imbedded in his right temple hastily called for help in its red glow.

I pulled him into a embrace, artifical skeleton against artificial skeleton. Ralph leaned hard into the contact he had always been so deprived of. 

Ralph stilled, only movement from him now was a gentle breathy heaving into my shoulder. His back bent hard to fully feel me, his legs shook and bent weakly. 

“Ralph isn’t bad. Is he?” He cried, feeling the tears fall onto my white plastic. “Ralph is being punished for killing that man isn’t he?” 

“Ralph- I... No of course not. The humans just aren’t fair. It was just self defense as you said.” I consoled. “That’s all.” 

His quiet heaving sobs quaking from him, shaking his plastic frame.

 

Ralph was a fully intelligent man, trapped in the childlike manners he understood as the most natural way to express himself. The way he would grab my hand and pull me towards something that excited him, made me smile; or the way he would jump onto me playfully whenever he saw me after a while, made me feel like I had some sort of purpose. Even if it was disturbing in a way, I still felt like I had some duty to fulfill being there for someone who needed company. 

Whenever I looked at the scar and destroyed caved in jaw, it always scared me. It made me terrified of humans and what they were capable of. I would never dream of torturing someone or something out of just spite, then again, we Androids don’t really dream anyways. 

Ralph always seemed to have more humanity than the humans themselves, putting love and friendship first; taking time out of his day to please those he wanted to be friends with, but ending up scaring them away with his physical state and unsettling feeling he gave off with his rambunctiousness and fickle emotions. 

He truly meant well, but never quite did it right. 

 

“(Y/n) doesn’t think Ralph is bad.” He stated, his respirations starting to calm the best it could. 

I pulled his head to face me, hands grabbing onto my arms again to hold onto me. His eyes reflecting the bright red and white lights in his glazed over, water filled eyes. 

“Of course not.” I kindly muttered to him directly, feeling that damned burn in the back of my throat and the stinger of the tears in my ducts stabbing, tempting me to let them spill. No, I will never let him see me cry. He will get worked up again. 

“Ralph doesn’t want you to cry.” Ralph said, watching my eyes struggle to keep the tears in.

“I won’t, Ralph. I promise.” My voice cracked and my eyes betraying me and letting them fall, clearly contradicting my promise. 

Ralph’s face stilled as he watched me attentively, soaking in the information before him. He blinked sharply, startled, as I suddenly put my hands on his shoulders. His nostrils flared just a tiny bit as I watched his eyes fill again. Before long my legs collapsed underneath me, his body holding me up. 

“You two! Come here!” I heard a loud staticky voice boom rudely. Our heads snapped over to be blinded by a mag-lite aiming toward us, a gun pointed directly at our faces.


	2. Deletion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Ralph are terminated.

The dementedly sweet android stood in front of me, stilled and observant. His tawny eye ablaze in the ill yellow light that seeped in through the cracks in the barred windows. Bars of yellow traversed his face that seemed to twitch. His LED blinked dimly, a contrasting blue flash every other moment. Ralph was thinking about something silently, what it was eluded me so until his law unhinged from it’s neutral position to open his mouth.

“Ralph wants to know if (Y/n) will stay with him again,” his mousy voice muttered, sharply cutting through the thickening silence and strengthening tension like a hot knife through ice cold butter.

I really didn’t even know who this android was, if I could trust him; yet I felt sorry for him. The WR600 was so isolated in his awakening, the only thing keeping Ralph sane was himself, if he even was sane. 

I was programmed to be like a mother and when I saw such a childlike and hurt being, I felt empathy. It was the first time that I had really ever felt bad for someone’s existence. Of course, I thought the way people treated Androids weren’t fair, but I never had the desire to truly care for someone with out the accord of a human’s filthy order. At least, I wanted to help Ralph if only a little.

“Sure.” 

Ralph clutched his hands into elated fists and his breathing got faster. The WR600 squirmed exhuberantly, and his smile grew, stretching the mangled skin with a rubbery creak. 

His teeth separated by his agape smiling jaw, he laughed a bit, his fear of rejection crushed by my acceptance.  
“Ralph is very excited! What shall (Y/n) and Ralph do. Perhaps a game of house, or-” 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been damaged, tonight I cannot entertain you.” I said, my tone somewhat sorrowful, killing his eerily kidlike exasperations. 

“I must rest and run a full capacity diagnostic.” 

His demeanor changed, his giddy footsteps slowed to unmoving calm silence. His eyes fell upon my face, his deadened occular sensor glistened in the overproducing lubriation that was trying to solve the unsolvable issue, sending a sort of wave of pity. His strong browbone relaxed and casted a shadow over his irises. 

“Forgive Ralph, he will keep to himself and let (Y/n) rest.” 

 

“We don’t have all fucking day, get up.” 

I needed to be strong for Ralph. I had always been strong before when humans came or they tried to toy with him for their amusement; but when it really mattered, my strength shut down. 

I remembered the many times I had to distract Ralph from the dangers of the outside humans. 

As a car engine revved, dragging along the fresh corpse of one of our brothers up and down the street. I held his face away from the window and said, “How about we play a little game, okay?” 

“(Y/n) wants to play a game with Ralph?” 

It hurt me to let myself treat him like a child. He had the looks and intelligence of a man, but I couldn’t let past traumas catch up with him. 

I was strong, I placed my bare white and grey plated feet firmly onto the snow and stood up.

 

“We must do what he says.” I told Ralph to hopefully calm him a little until the barrel of the gun hit our backs to hasten us. 

 

I urged Ralph to move with me, jogging at a ln easy yet quickened pace. 

 

The two sections of androids, separated by cold wind and snow, made me numb to my passing fear. 

 

I was going to die. Ralph was going to die. 

 

Strangely, I didn’t feel any fear as soon as I stepped in line, Ralph behind me.

 

My LED flashed yellow as I heard Ralph’s voice in my mind, “where are they going? They are just disappearing.”

 

I didn’t know how to reply. 

 

“I-I don’t know, Ralph.” 

 

“We are going to die together.” 

 

It was strange hearing his voice in my technologically fabricated mind. Ralph’s mind was cleared just as I. Through his moment of mental clarity, he reached a hand forward and held my forearm. 

 

I saw the park, like I was there with Ralph as he stood over a pile of orange crinkly leaves. His honey colored eyes blinked rapidly as the breeze picked up into a sharp gust. 

 

It was so different seeing him without a single emotion, without his deadened left eye, without the stretching noises that accompanied the scar tissue of the deep blue gashes or the clicking plastic chaffing against metal. 

 

It felt like he was really looking at me in his memory. His features were soft, comforting. His model’s earthy appearance was definitely a good choice for the work the model did. The greens and browns were complimented by the dirty blond hair and a soft peachy glow added for aesthetical purposes. 

 

I would not have realized the very slight change in expression if his LED stayed static. Said ring of light was now blinking rapidly and his plush lips raised just a hair into a neutral smile that sort of felt genuine. I realized he was looking through me, behind me at something. 

 

Hearing laughter, I turned my back to the the WR600 I knew. Bubbly and light was the humor on the children’s faces as they played on the little slide, or flipped around in the grass, jumping into the piles of leaves he had just made. Something told me inside that he really didn’t mind that his work had to be restarted over again. 

Ralph walked briskly and upright, phasing through me, and over towards the scattered leaves to begin working again. 

“It’s big friend Ralph!” One of the smaller kids said, flocking the other small kids to him. 

 

“Will you make the pile again?” One of the small children asked. 

 

“I wanna do it first.”

 

“No way, I named him! I should go first.” 

 

Ralph just smiled at the young foolishness, the soft sound of metal scratching against the ground followed his collected movements.

 

“Rock, Paper, Scissors for it.” 

 

“My momma says I am not allowed to play with Ralph because he’s not real.” One of the little girls said. 

 

“Your mom stupid then, because he’s right here.“ 

 

Poor children, not understanding the severity of what was coming out of their mouths, not comprehending the underlying meaning of what their parents were teaching them. 

 

I gasped a bit, pulling back into reality. 

 

“The children named you?” 

 

“Yes, Ralph had always loved the children that came to visit his park. Ralph had always wanted to be a father, to have a family, to raise his own.” He paused, LED flickering as his lips remained closed as he communicated to me. 

 

“Ralph doesn’t seem very fit for that now does he? Ralph was fit for it when he was still a gardener.”

 

“When the children stopped seeing Ralph, he wondered if he did something wrong. And on that day where the humans came and took Ralph away, he knew that the humans were just using him.”

 

The line moved forward, I urged Ralph along. 

 

I didn’t want the connection to sever. As he began to unlatch his hand from my arm I breathed, “No, please don’t disconnect from me, Ralph.”

 

Feeling his presence on my arm comforted me. 

 

“Ralph saw inside you too. You loved children as much as Ralph had. You cared for that little girl. Ralph would have done the same thing, (Y/n) is not bad.” 

 

“I watched as filth spilled from the husband’s mouth and saw that what he did to her was not fair so I-”

 

“(Y/n) killed him.” He finished after I couldn’t even admit to my murder. 

 

“(Y/n) would have made a kind, beautiful mother.”

 

“As for you, a father.” 

 

“It looks like Ralph and (Y/n) are a bit too late  
now.”

 

Another step closer to death was taken. The whirring of the intimidating machine grew louder as we inched closer.

 

I trembled, my breast rising and falling as we were next up on the menu for this devouring mechanism. 

 

I spun around to face him, his arm still grasping on my arm. Connected firmly. “Ralph doesn’t want to see you go.” His occular processors desperate for reassurance, scanning my face.

 

“It’s okay, just keep holding on.” I felt absolutely terrible saying that, I was helpless, there was no escape, all we could do was die. 

 

“Do humans feel love?” Ralph asked, his voice quivering yet strong. 

 

“Not like Androids. Humans are so fickle, switching lovers as if they are nothing. People like us are never tainted by worldly sins. Our love is pure and forever.”

 

“(Y/n) escaped the nasty smell and dirty words of humans to be with Ralph.”

 

“Yes.” 

 

I cradled his skull in my hands, the weight considerably noticable because of his melting into the contact of another person.

 

As the doors whirred open, the ghastly sight of nothingness inside haunted me. 

 

Ralph protested silently about the separation of my hands on his jaw.

 

“We have to.” 

 

“Ralph knows that.” A silent twitch rattled the left side of his face.

 

“I’m sorry that you couldn’t be a father, Ralph. I’m sad that the world never granted your wish.”

 

“You would have made a great father.” 

 

“Ralph and (Y/n) would have made a great family.”

 

“We are a family, even now, if that’s what you want.”

 

Ralph smiled at this, a childish father and a childless mother we were. 

 

“Ralph would love that, yes.”

 

I pulled him forward as the soldier came up to protest our slowness.

 

Blindly he followed me like a trusting animal, searching in my eyes as is crept backwards into the machine. 

 

Ralph just wanted to be loved. It was apparent in his strange, yet well meaning acts of kindness. His affection deprived heart yearned to love something to have it reciprocate back to him. 

 

“We are free from the humans, Ralph. Their dirty words and trifling orders, we are free from that.” I said, a soft smile planted itself on my face. “We are free from their disgusting lust and rage. The humans won’t hurt you anymore.” 

 

I had hoped to comfort him. 

 

He stood firmly beside me, his face and body still and relaxed. Our link was just our hands now. I couldn’t help but turn to face the WR600. His head turned smoothly and calmly to face me. 

 

The large door mechanism hissed as it began to lower itself. 

 

“Ralph, please, I want you to know that-”

 

His mouth opened as if to say something, but only speechless croaks emitted as his blank white lips trembled. His fishlike expression made me breathe out a saddened laugh. 

 

“I love you.” I finished, watching his eyes water. His rough and scratched up hand squeezed mine. Blocky arms extended from the ceiling of the machine, making their way behind all of our heads. 

 

“I love you too.” Ralph replied, the acceptance of his fate had oddly soothed him. “Please, never let go of me, (Y/n).” 

 

“I won’t.” 

 

The last thing I felt was the needlelike drill inserting itself inside of me. My eyes got hard to control, but I tried to focus them on Ralph.

 

His grip on me grew weak, but it tried to hold on to him. 

 

He was the first to go. That single moment between our deaths was the most tormenting. I felt him die. I made sure I did what he asked, never loosing grip of his plastic hand.

 

His body stood upright, yet his essence was gone. He was empty. 

 

It felt like forever until I finally died too. 

 

I just hope our hands are still together.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kind of based this on a dream i had. (Yeah I know it’s kind of weird to have a dream about a game) but it really stuck with me tbh and since i love Ralph to such a fucking huge scale I decided to write it out :,)) also sorry this long as hell
> 
> Next chapter will be long too tbh


End file.
